


Zmierzmy się z tym razem!

by irregularpearl



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, moja mała próba poradzenia sobie z tym co stało się w ostatnich odcinkach, spojlery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: K.O. budzi się w nieznanym mu miejscu. Tam spotyka ostatnią osobę, którą chciałby teraz oglądać.





	Zmierzmy się z tym razem!

**Author's Note:**

> Po wydarzeniach z ostatnich odcinków musiałam coś napisać. Za bardzo mnie zniszczyły, żeby tak to wszystko zostawić. Jest to moja wizja tego co mogło stać się z K.O i Profesorem po _Carlu_. Wiem, że tekst może wydawać się za bardzo oparty na dialogach, ale nie potrafiłam ująć tego wszystkiego inaczej. Mam nadzieję, że mimo tego mankamentu, mój mały fic komuś się spodoba!__

KO obudził się z strasznym bólem głowy. Nie pamiętał co tak właściwie się stało. Otworzył oczy. Wokół rozpościerał się gęsty, biały, niemal duszący dym. Zakaszlał kilka razy, nim zupełnie się do niego przyzwyczaił. Po chwili dostrzegł siedzącą obok osobę. Nim zdążył rozpoznać z kim miał do czynienia, tajemnicza postać odwróciła się do niego i rzekła:

– W końcu się obudziłeś – Profesor Venomous rzucił z jednoczesną ulgą i obawą w głosie. Uśmiechał się nerwowo.

KO zmierzył swojego ojca podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniał. Poczuł bolesny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zadał mu cios prosto w serce. Zacisnął pięści. Do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Zaczął podchodzić coraz bliżej do Profesora. Jego oczy na moment stały się puste. 

Venomous wstał na równe nogi. Był gotowy przyjąć z pokorą każdą reakcję. Zasłużył na wszystko co najgorsze.

KO zaczął okładać go pięściami i krzyczeć ze łzami w oczach:

– Nienawidzę Cię! Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę tego, że jesteś moim ojcem! Naprawdę jesteś najgorszym złem z jakim walczyłem! Jak mogłem ci zaufać? To wszystko moja wina! – nagle padł na kolana. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł przestać płakać.

Venomous uklęknął naprzeciwko niego. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Nie, to nie twoja wina – przemówił, łamiącym się głosem. – Chciałeś dać szansę komuś kto na to nie zasługuje. Jeśli już ktoś jest winny, to ja. Znowu – westchnął. W końcu przyznał przed sobą, że to co wydarzyło się w przeszłości nie było winą Graymana, Iskierki czy przeznaczenia. To jego decyzje doprowadziły do wydarzeń tamtej nocy. To jego decyzje skrzywdziły tyle osób. Teraz historia się powtórzyła, tyle że tym razem było znacznie gorzej. Pociągnął za sobą swojego syna.

– Nie chcę cię słuchać. Idź sobie! Nie wierzę w żadne twoje słowo! – KO pociągnął nosem.

– Jeśli chcemy się stąd wydostać musimy współpracować – Venomous postawił sprawę jasno.

Chłopiec rzucił mu srogi spojrzenie, po czym odparł zrezygnowany:

– Po co? Nic i tak nie zdziałamy. Zostaniemy tu na zawsze, gdziekolwiek właściwie jesteśmy. Świat pewnie już i tak został zniszczony.

Profesor spojrzał na chłopca zaniepokojony. To on doprowadził go do takiego stanu. To on wszystko mu odebrał. To on go zniszczył. To on zatruwał wszystko czego dotknął.

– Nie. Nie możesz teraz się poddać! – wykrzyknął błagalnie, po czym dodał ciszej – Proszę. Wciąż nie jest za późno.

KO dalej milczał. Odwrócił się do Profesora plecami.

– Nie proszę o przebaczenie. Pozwól mi tylko chociaż raz zrobić coś właściwego – spuścił głowę, obawiając się reakcji KO. 

– To znowu manipulacja, prawda? Manipulowałeś mną przez cały ten czas. Zawsze chodziło ci tylko o TKO. 

– Nie, to nieprawda. Chciałem lepiej cię poznać – ucichł, przełknął ślinę, po czym postanowił być zupełnie szczery. Nie miał już i tak nic do stracenia. – Ucieszyłem się, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że mam syna. Ale potem. Potem się wystraszyłem. Wystraszyłem się, że mnie nie zechcesz, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry. Postanowiłem przez jakiś czas o tym nie myśleć, zapomnieć – zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Potem liczyłem na to, że uda mi się zakwestionować wszystko w co dotychczas wierzyłeś, że przeciągnę cię na swoją stronę. Wtedy wydawało mi się to zabawne – przyznał otwarcie. – Ale i tak dalej się wahałem, dopóki nie pojawiłeś się w Boxmore z moim starym hełmem. Najpierw byłem zaskoczony, a potem wściekły. 

KO nagle odwrócił się w stronę Venomousa. Tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Ten kontynuował swój wywód:

– Myślałem, że spłonął ze wszystkim innym tamtej nocy. Ten hełm przypomniał mi o wszystkich chwilach w Punkcie, kiedy czułem się niewystarczająco dobry. 

– Co? – chłopiec nieoczekiwanie przemówił. 

– Wiesz dlaczego go zbudowałem? Dla publiki. To była moc godna bohatera, nie ta z którą się urodziłem – wycedził przez zęby, po czym zacisnął mocno pięść. 

– Ale byłeś taki pewny siebie. Śmiałeś się i nawet mną rzuciłeś – KO zauważył z wyrzutem w głosie.

– Przepraszam za to rzucanie – Profesor uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. – Widzisz – odchrząknął – musiałem jak najszybciej przejąć kontrolę nad całą sytuacją. Lubię mieć kontrolę. Kontrola daje mi poczucie władzy nad innymi, nad ich losem. Cóż, teraz nie mam już kontroli nad niczym. Nawet nad własnym ciałem. To nawet zabawne – zaśmiał się pusto.

KO zaczął walczyć ze sobą w myślach. Opowieść Profesora trochę go ożywiła. Nie spodziewał się, że tak mała rzecz mogła wyprowadzić jego ojca z równowagi. Cały czas zastanawiał się, jednak czy mówił prawdę. Profesor przecież potrafił doskonale manipulować ludźmi. KO nie chciał znowu się zawieść. Kolejna zdrada byłaby zbyt bolesna. Mógł albo się poddać, albo spróbować sam się stąd wydostać. Ale jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chciał być sam, tak bardzo kogoś potrzebował. Tutaj, gdziekolwiek to było, nie miał żadnego ze swoich najbliższych, nie mógł zwrócić się do nikogo o pomoc. Profesor był teraz jedyną osobą jaka mu pozostała. Nienawidził go, nienawidził z całego serca, ale, ale..., ale mimo tego wszystkiego co się stało, dalej gdzieś w głębi serca, wciąż chciał wierzyć, że jego ojciec nie był aż taki zły. To było chyba najgorsze. To, że wciąż miał nadzieję. To, że mimo tych wszystkich rozczarowań, wciąż chciał się łudzić. 

Profesor tymczasem cierpliwie czekał w milczeniu. 

– Gdzie tak właściwie jesteśmy? – KO spytał w końcu.

– Czyż to nie oczywiste? – Venomous uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Jesteśmy w mojej podświadomości. 

– Świetnie – chłopiec westchnął. – Czyli naprawdę jesteś moim jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się stąd – przyznał niechętnie. 

– Dla mnie to też nie będzie łatwe, jeśli to jakiekolwiek pocieszenie – Profesor zażartował nieporadnie. Starał się nie pokazać po sobie, że bał się stawić czoła temu co kryło się za białym dymem. – Dobrze, KO! Zatem zmierzmy się z tym razem! – Venomous wypowiedział te słowa po chwili zawahania. 

KO pokiwał głową zdeterminowany. Był gotowy ostatni raz zaryzykować. Teraz i tak nie miał żadnych innych alternatyw. Postanowił jednak być ostrożny.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie! Przepraszam za wszelkie ewentualne błędy!


End file.
